


Мастер на все руки

by Bianca Neve (Kathie_snow)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, mention of Connor/RK900
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve
Summary: ...или как впечатлять девушек на вечеринках, починив новейшего андроида шлангом от стиралки.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 25





	Мастер на все руки

Замок наконец-то поддается, и  Гэвин не скрывает вздоха облегчения. Черт, в их стремительном и бурном падении в жопу вроде-как намечается дно... конец... хрен знает, как там называется это место в жопе, в котором происходит хоть что-то хорошее.

Сейчас хоть что-то хорошее – это что Гэвину чудом удалось расковырять замок так, что снаружи не видно. Все остальное полное дерьмо: их преследуют, они без прикрытия и вынуждены прятаться, как крысы, в месте, которое даже законченный оптимист не назвал бы безопасным. У них нет бронежилетов. У них нет боеприпасов. У них даже бейджей нет.

– У меня есть идентификатор, – говорит Коннор, – и двенадцать патронов.

– Ты теперь мысли читаешь? – Гэвин впускает его в квартиру и вваливается сам, напоследок бросая взгляд в освещенный тусклой лампой подъезд.

Если повезет, то их никто не видел. Если повезет. Они сегодня не больно-то везучие.

– Или ты разговариваешь вслух, – насмешка в голосе Коннора слышна едва-едва, неразличимо даже привычному уху Гэвина, и он приваливается к стене, пока Гэвин осторожно запирает дверь.

Стоит ли ее баррикадировать?

– Дерьмо, дерьмо, – шипит Гэвин, на этот раз специально  _ вслух _ .

Коннор не комментирует.

Он не выгляди т к ак раненые люди: он не бледный, не дрожит и не шатается, не дышит тяжело и, кажется, не собирается в обморок. Но его диод непрерывно горит красным последние минут пятнадцать, и он все время молчит – кто бы мог подумать, обычно  Гэвин и мечтать не смеет, чтобы он заткнулся!

Сложенная футболка, которую он прижимает к животу, пропитана тириумом насквозь, пронзительно яркая жидкость просачивается через пальцы и стекает вниз, на джинсы, и Гэвин может поклясться, что пятно увеличилось вдвое с момента, когда они зашли в подъезд этих грязных апартаментов.

Он матерится про себя, что так и не сподобился запомнить, сколько сраного тириума может потерять андроид и при этом не сдохнуть к чертовой матери. Конечно, он может просто спросить.

Но боится.

Похоже, они уже приблизились к лимиту.

– Останови это, – требует он, – ну, отключи, как вы обычно делаете...

Они не в первый раз в такой ситуации, хотя Гэвин предпочел бы бывать в них пореже.

Не бывать вовсе.

– Я не могу, – после заметной паузы отвечает Коннор.

Да какого...

– Блядь, – в сердцах выпаливает Гэвин. – В смысле, ты не можешь?

Он понимает, что вопрос тупой: вряд ли Коннор кайфует от потери крови, и если бы кайфовал, то нашел бы место и время получше. Но странная надежда – что вот до этого он не мог повернуть какой-нибудь переключатель, а теперь, в относительной безопасности, все внезапно станет заебись, – эта надежда довольно неплохо себя чувствовала в голове Гэвина, и он не готов ее вот так просто отпускать.

– Слушай, если у тебя одновременно ноги отключатся или ты впадешь в стазис, то обещаю не выкидывать тебя в мусорку, – шутка не то чтобы смешная, но бывало и хуже, жестянке не привыкать, – вытащу тебя отсюда как принцессу.

Снова пауза, заставляющая Гэвина задержать дыхание.

– Я отключил питание нескольких биокомпонентов, – говорит Коннор наконец. – Поврежденная трубка слишком большая, возникли неисправности. Я делаю что могу, но у меня не...

– Короче, в жопу эти все твои объяснения, – перебивает Гэвин. Основное он уяснил. – Я вызываю 911 и спецназ.

– Идея так себе.

– Охуенная идея, – не согласен Гэвин, – да, мы все завалим, зато никто не сдохнет.

Он выуживает из внутреннего кармана телефон, ругаясь себе под нос, когда скользкие от голубой крови пальцы бессмысленно елозят по экрану, не попадая по значкам, и пропускает движение Коннора. Пальцы, которыми тот до боли сжимает запястье Гэвина, слишком холодные, неприятно холодные.

– Отпусти, – ровным тоном приказывает Гэвин. – Отпусти!

Вырываться силой с риском устроить потасовку сейчас кажется отстойной затеей.

– Звонок перехватят. До нас доберутся раньше, чем приедет подкрепление.

Да чтобы черт побрал его ебучую логику!

– Предлагаешь сидеть тут, пока из тебя все не вытечет? – цедит Гэвин. Он кипит от страха, но пытается выдать его за гнев – не так уж сложно, от гнева он тоже кипит. – Или пока нас не найдут? Если бы ты не строил из себя героя, то мы не были бы в такой заднице.

Это чистая правда.

– Если бы я не строил из себя героя, ты был бы мертв. – Это тоже правда. День у них сегодня – полный отстой. – Я послал сообщение Девять. В начале квартала. Он нас найдет, – на этот раз пауза длиннее, – но это может занять время.

Пока Гэвин ищет возражения, жестянка отлепляется от стенки – оставляя на драных обоях синее пятно, такое здоровое, что Гэвин прикусывает язык, – и проходит в квартиру. Квартира, название одно: она вся состоит из небольшой комнаты, пыльной и обшарпанной, словно тут давно никого не было. Слева кухонный уголок, отгороженный от основной части комнаты грязной стиралкой. Справа в углу громоздится довольно большой диван, покрытый тканью с претензией на плюш и подозрительными пятнами. Гэвин надеется, что это пиво. Его и присесть-то не тянет, а ведь если они задержатся тут, на этом придется спать.

Черт, они не задержатся. Коннор раньше умрет. Он двигается как-то... неуверенно, заторможенно и слегка нескоординированно, и Гэвин вдруг очень остро соображает: пора перестать наматывать сопли на кулак. Если он облажается, то...

– Эй, – зовет он.

Коннор отвлекается от разглядывания кухонного уголка и оборачивается. Он смотрит на Гэвина – пристально изучает его лицо, опускает взгляд на грудь. Похоже, сканирует сердцебиение.

– Да иди ты! – возмущается Гэвин. – Я не в панике! Давай, электронная библиотека, есть идеи, что нам делать, чтобы ты не отправился на ваши андроидские небеса? Потому что на это я не подписывался.

Бодрый тон помогает ему взять себя в руки. Обогнув Коннора и осмотрев небольшой обеденный стол, прижатый к кухонным шкафчикам, он ладонью стирает пыль и хлопает рукой по крышке. Что угодно можно починить, верно? Если есть достаточно изоленты.

– Садись, – командует он. – Посмотрим, как тебя подлатать.

Коннор безропотно садится на стол, и Гэвин не собирается признаваться, что его покладистость действует на нервы: обычно они не могут с первого раза договориться даже какой фильм смотреть. Но сейчас это кстати. Гэвин быстро открывает все подряд шкафчики, его руки трясутся от отхлынувшего адреналина, и без саркастических комментариев он не скучает.

– Есть ножницы, скотч, полотенца, – перечисляет он. – Несколько ножей... Паяльника нет.

– Не знаю, огорчаться или радоваться, – произносит Коннор.

Гэвин сваливает все найденное на разделочный стол и поворачивается к нему. Тот меньше всего сейчас похож на мистера робосовершенство: согнувшись, он упирается одной синей от крови рукой в край стола и прижимает вторую к животу, его глаза полуприкрыты.

Он кажется очень усталым.

Впрочем, под взглядом Гэвина он тут же выпрямляется и изображает на лице внимание.

– Однажды он нам очень пригодился, – подначивает Гэвин, – паяльник.

– Я стер подробности, – быстро отвечает Коннор, но Гэвин видит, как уголки его губ вздрагивают. – Техник точно не твое призвание.

– Ну, выбор у тебя из меня и... меня?

Коннор демонстративно раздумывает.

– Тогда, пожалуй, ты.

Шутки шутками, но техник из Гэвина действительно отстойный, и что, если он только напортит? Сломает что-нибудь так, что починить уже не получится?

– Разве я не должен надеть перчатки, не знаю, что-нибудь такое стерильное, ты же все-таки деликатное оборудование?.. 

Пока он болтает, то психует меньше. Ну, почти.

– Было бы неплохо, если бы ты вымыл руки, – говорит Коннор тихо, успокаивающим тоном, и даже улыбается  Гэвину – будто это у  Гэвина дыра в животе. Руки и правда не мешало бы вымыть. Они липкие, покрыты  тириумом и еще всей грязью отсюда и до Альфред-стрит. – И...  Гэвин , отодвинь стиральную машину и сними шланг для подачи воды. Отрежь кусок длиной десять дюймов. Его тоже нужно вымыть.

Серьезно?

– Шланг от стиралки? – неверяще спрашивает Гэвин, но руки сами по себе уже отодвигают стиральную машину. За ней горы пыли, паутины и даже ржавчины, и шланги выглядят истрепанными и ненадежными. – Это все, до чего ты додумался? Всегда знал, что ты на самом деле бытовая техника...

– У него подходящий диаметр, – коротко отвечает Коннор. – Верхний, Гэвин. Ты же знаешь, где верх?

Гэвин пропускает укол мимо ушей, выдирая шланг и отрезая от него приличный кусок. Это вообще удастся отмыть? Мысль позволяет занять голову чем-то более простым и безобидным, чем красочные идеи о том, как именно этот шланг придется потом использовать. Гэвин толкает единственную дверь и обнаруживает за ней крошечную ванную. К счастью, вода течет из крана, и пару секунд он наблюдает, как отдающий ржавчиной поток смывает синеву с его рук. Он не смотрит в зеркало.

Гэвин мылит руки жидким мылом с липким запахом розового масла, отмывает шланг, стараясь торопиться – он и так потерял кучу времени, – мочит полотенце. Как было бы круто, если бы сейчас дверь распахнулась, и явился Девятка с ремонтным набором! А заодно группой спецназа и парамедиками... парамеханиками.

Увы, скорее дверь откроется, и явятся те, кто Коннора так отделал.

– Имей в виду, я на каждой тусовке теперь буду рассказывать, что починил миллиондолларового андроида шлангом от стиралки, – обещает он, возвращаясь в комнату. – Девчонки от таких баек без ума.

Коннор в той же позе, что Гэвин его оставил, но он уже снял куртку и теперь убирает руку от живота, предоставляя Гэвину свободу действий.

– Ты сначала почини, – предлагает он.

Гэвин кладет чистый шланг на полотенце и осторожно тянет на себя скомканную футболку – его собственную, между прочим, – позволяя ей упасть на пол. Задирает изорванную и пропитанную тириумом футболку Коннора, открывая рану. Это... Это хуже, чем он представлял. 

– Реально хуево выглядит, – бормочет он.

Выходные отверстия сливаются друг с другом, превращая каркас на боку и животе в месиво обломков, из которых торчат оплавленные провода и изуродованные края каких-то волокон. Что-то внутри тускло светится фиолетовым. Красный, соображает Гэвин, это красный, просто сверху все покрыто синим тириумом.

Входные отверстия сзади выстроились рядом аккуратных дырочек, и Гэвин решает пока игнорировать их в пользу более очевидного пиздеца.

– Нужно снять каркас, – предлагает Коннор. Он откидывается назад, опираясь о руки, будто больше не может сидеть прямо. – Я могу сам, если ты не...

– Ой, да завались, – беззлобно огрызается Гэвин.

Он не какое-то ссыкло, чтобы позволить чертову андроиду кромсать себя самостоятельно. Обтерев нож об полотенце, он наклоняется ниже, пытаясь выискать стыки пластин: от запаха тириума, проводки и пластика в носу свербит. Коннор не издает ни звука и не дергается, пока Гэвин втыкает нож в зазоры и отковыривает искореженные куски обшивки, но Гэвин все равно старается действовать аккуратнее. Все вокруг: стол, пол, колени Коннора и одежда Гэвина, – моментально покрывается брызгами и потеками тириума.

Пластины поддаются одна за другой, и теперь в животе Коннора зияет чертова огромная дыра, но Гэвин убирает эту мысль подальше – для будущих ночных кошмаров, он уверен, – включает фонарь на телефоне и заглядывает внутрь. Раньше ему казалось, что без внутренних органов андроиды внутри едва ли не пустые, но нихрена подобного: внутри куча всего, и эта куча тускло светится и истекает тириумом на пальцы Гэвину, когда он кончиком ножа пытается раздвинуть какие-то непонятные трубки и провода. Проклятье, он уверен, что видит позвоночник. Нужно найти источник кровопотери, но на деле это сложнее, чем казалось. Медленно выдохнув, Гэвин кладет нож и запускает в отверстие пальцы.

Поднимает взгляд на застывшее, абсолютно неподвижное лицо Коннора: его красный диод быстро-быстро мигает, скин вокруг сполз, обнажая белый каркас. Если бы был какой-то способ усыпить его, пока Гэвин копается у него внутри, тот не колебался бы не секунды.

– Тебе больно?

Вопрос звучит  _ нереально тупо _ .

– Нет, – отвечает Коннор – слишком быстро. – Нет, не беспокойся.

Вот еще, беспокоиться!

– Я думал, тебя нравятся такие штуки, – Гэвина слегка мутит, но он возвращается к своей задаче. Ему такие штуки однозначно не нравятся.

Коннор хмыкает: звук забавный и не слишком похож на обычное хмыканье, скорее, на щелчок, – но Гэвин привык.

– У тебя на руках вся периодическая таблица, – говорит Коннор без тени сарказма. – И с людьми это слишком опасно... – Пауза. – На мой вкус.

“Людьми” во множественном числе режет ухо – и, самую малость, что-то в душе, – но Гэвин не позволяет себе дрогнуть. Это не его дело. Коннор ему никто – не напарник и даже не... бойфренд? Они просто работают в одном участке, у них ровно один общий друг, и они время от времени почему-то оказываются в общей жопе.

Не в смысле чего-то хорошего.

Еще они трахаются, но об этом сейчас думать чертовски странно.

– Ты мне не доверяешь? – он прижимает руку с телефоном к груди – и матерится, слишком поздно сообразив, что пятнает толстовку.

– Я тебе доверяю, – отвечает Коннор. И дипломатично добавляет: – Но, знаешь... атмосфера должна быть подходящая.

Гэвин двигает бровями.

– Мы всегда можем поработать над атмосферой. – Его пальцы скользят по чему-то, что – если так подумать – является  _ внутренностями _ , и менее подходящей атмосферы он в жизни не видел. – Так вот во что вы с Девяткой играете наедине?

– Не думал, что тебе...

Коннор затыкается и вздрагивает всем телом, что-то трещит, а на руку Гэвину выплескивается пинта, не меньше, тириума, и тот моментально покрывается холодным потом с головы до ног.

– Слушай, если ты будешь орать и обещать вырвать мне руки, то это ничего, – в приступе великодушия предлагает он. – Я никому не скажу.

– Я не буду орать.

– Потому что ты неебически крут?

– Потому что я умею отключать звук.

Гэвин вдруг соображает, что означали все паузы в его фразах. Мать его, как же все-таки они умудрились оказаться в такой глубокой заднице?.. Мысль улетучивается, потому что в этот момент Гэвин видит ее – трубку. Два размахрившихся конца соединены между собой тонкой полоской пластика или силикона, хрен знает, из чего делают эти трубки, Гэвин даже спрашивать не станет. Из верхней части пульсирующими толчками вытекает тириум. К счастью, медленно.

Обхватив оба конца рукой, Гэвин тянет трубку на себя... и, черт! – он слишком поздно понимает, что дергать тут ничего не стоило. Коннор снова вздрагивает, издает очень жуткий звук, тут же прерывает его – и в гробовой тишине заваливается на Гэвина: его диод гаснет, глаза широко открыты и неподвижны, и несколько мгновений Гэвин пытается не свалиться на пол под его весом, не выпустить трубку и не завопить от ужаса.

– Коннор! – сипит он. Нет. Нет-нет, какого хера, он вот так не сдохнет! – Эй, эй!..

Он не паникует. Не паникует!

Диод загорается, Коннор моргает несколько раз и выпрямляется, скин почти полностью сползает с его лица. Гэвин помогает ему сесть ровно, все еще не выпуская трубку, словно от нее зависит его собственная жизнь.

– Ты в порядке? – выдыхает он. 

_ Чемпион  _ конкурса тупых вопросов, точно.

– Гэвин, – голос у Коннора странно модулирует, – потеря... достигла критического уровня.

Гэвин не тратит энергию на ответ. Выкинув из головы все мысли до единой, он хватает ножницы свободной рукой и, просунув лезвия как можно глубже, срезает изорванные края трубки. Ножницы грохочут по полу, когда он пропихивает кусок чертова шланга от чертовой стиралки в верхний конец трубки, затем в нижний. Соединение вроде держится крепко, но  Гэвин на всякий случай отдирает кусок скотча и осторожно обматывает место сочленения. Повторяет операцию со вторым сочленением.

И только после этого решается выпрямиться и поднять взгляд.

Блядь, ему понадобится психоаналитик. У него сто процентов будет ПТСР!

– Ты жив? – почему-то шепотом спрашивает он.

Коннор едва заметно кивает. Лучше он, честно говоря, не выглядит. Он даже на весь свой миллион долларов не выглядит – скорее уж он похож на андроида, нашедшего последнее прибежище на свалке. Гэвин запоздало думает, что критический уровень потери, или как там он сказал, вряд ли волшебно отменился одним шлангом от стиральной машины.

Убедившись, что Коннор не сверзится со стола на пол, он бросается к своей брошенной у двери куртке и роется в карманах. Фляга на месте, и  Гэвин встряхивает ее с облегчением, которое он даже не пытается скрыть.

– Думаешь... пора выпить? – губы у Коннора изгибаются, словно ему весело, но Гэвин жопой чует, что идея ему не особо-то нравится.

Пока Гэвин приближается, Коннор следит взглядом за флягой – наверняка оценивает ее объем. Или еще что-нибудь оценивает, ботаник чертов. Гэвина даже общение с этими андроидами не заставило пока таскать с собой полпинты бухла, большое спасибо, пьяным с ними общаться еще тяжелее.

– О да, – с чувством говорит он, откручивая крышку и пихая флягу Коннору в лицо, – еще как.

Коннор приоткрывает рот, явно пытаясь определить, что внутри, и в тот самый момент, когда его брови задираются, глаза округляются, а ошеломленный взгляд встречается со взглядом Гэвина – в этот самый момент Гэвина охватывает ликование, природу которого только какой-нибудь долбаный психоаналитик и смог бы ему объяснить.

Поэтому Гэвин к нему не пойдет.

Ни за что.

И он не краснеет – он взрослый мужик, черт побери! Это все стресс! У кого угодно будет стресс в компании этого ебанутого андроида, господи боже!

Старательно не глядя “ебанутому андроиду” в лицо, Гэвин просовывает уголок полотенца в рану – внутрь натекло дохрена тириума, и полотенце почти не помогает, – но с этим сейчас ничего нельзя сделать. Так что Гэвин просто обматывает скотчем вокруг талии, закрывая зияющее отверстие как можно плотнее.

– Я все еще собираюсь всем рассказать, как починил так называемую новейшую технологию шлангом от стиральной машины и скотчем, – заявляет он.

Он отступает от стола, на всякий случай протягивая руки, но Коннор допивает свой тириум и самостоятельно слезает, не пытаясь свалиться и умереть на месте. Гэвин почти с облегчением добредает до дивана и падает на него: он только сейчас замечает, как все тело трясется от напряжения. Он, конечно, крутой коп, но сегодняшние приключения все же до него добрались.

– Давай, иди сюда, – зовет он, постукивая рукой по дивану рядом с собой.

Коннор садится рядом, и Гэвин тянет его за плечи, вынуждая лечь головой ему на колени, – тот заваливается без намека на обычную грацию, поворачивается, закидывая ноги на подлокотник дивана, и прикрывает глаза. Гэвин сжимает его пальцы – они по-прежнему очень холодные, а голова горячая, и диод все такой же красный и – Гэвин трогает его, – почти раскаленный на ощупь.

А ведь андроиды, как со страхом вспоминает Гэвин, могут перегореть в буквальном смысле слова.

– Коннор? – напряженно спрашивает он.

Коннор улыбается ему, но выглядит, если честно, нихрена не убедительно.

– Это просто... стресс. Ничего... – паузы становятся все длиннее, – страшного.

Блядь.

В голове у Гэвина проносится миллион панических мыслей с обрывками статей из популярных журналов, кусков из инструкции, которую он однажды пытался прочитать, но скис на десятой странице, так и не дойдя до способов устранения неисправностей – да там каждый пункт наверняка начинается и заканчивается “Позвоните в Киберлайф”, – и жутких фотографий из полицейских дел с расплавившимися или разбившими себе башку андроидами.

Коннор же не разобьет себе башку?

Выкинув все назойливые мысли, Гэвин наклоняется и касается языком огненно-красного диода. Для мокрого языка он обжигающий, но Гэвин не отстраняется: он оставляет влажный поцелуй на виске, брови и – наконец – целует Коннора в губы. Его рот сухой и горячий.

Коннор, похоже, зависает от неожиданности – он не пытается Гэвину помешать и застывает, как статуя.

– Что ты делаешь? – еле слышно спрашивает он, когда Гэвин выпрямляется.

– Отвлекаю тебя, терминатор. – Если только не делает хуже, но об этом Гэвин не говорит. – Помогает?

– Я... – Коннор растерян, черт побери, Гэвин пометит этот день в календаре вместе со шлангом от стиралки, – я...

Но голова у него пока не плавится, так что Гэвин снова целует его. В этот раз его губы не кажутся такими горячими, а может, Гэвин просто привык, но он предпочитает верить в лучшее – он оптимист, в конце-то концов. Он позволяет своим пальцам обхватить затылок Коннора, нащупывая “позвонки”. И слегка нажимает.

Коннор вздрагивает, на мгновение сжимает губы и жмурится, но Гэвин  _ может поклясться _ , что это не от боли.

– Очень... странный способ.

Но он не просит Гэвина прекратить.

– Обычный человеческий способ отвлечься, – уверенным тоном говорит Гэвин. – Честное скаутское!

– Отвлечься от отверстия в теле? – по крайней мере, он шутит – это хороший знак, решает Гэвин.

– Нууу... помнишь, я на кусок стекла сел? Я тогда не прочь был отвлечься.

Гэвин спускает пальцы ниже, надавливая на невидимые точки – он не помнит инструкцию, но  _ кое-что _ он помнит, вынес из практики, так сказать, – и Коннор реагирует, о, он реагирует точно как надо: он запрокидывает голову, он кусает губы.

Он стонет.

– Черт, – Гэвин слышит собственный голос и прикусывает язык. Слишком легко забыть про “отверстие в теле”. – Осторожно...

Коннор выгибается, до боли сжимая свободную руку Гэвина, вздрагивает несколько раз – Гэвин уверен, что чувствует слабые разряды тока, и это до странного возбуждает, – и издает низкий, похожий на гудение звук.

Это тоже возбуждает.  _ До странного. _

Несколько минут Коннор лежит в полной неподвижности, будто выключенный, пока Гэвин тяжело дышит – будто это его тут сначала резали, а потом трахали.

Этот день однозначно нужно отметить в календаре, чтобы напиваться каждый год. Гэвин сглатывает.

– Ну разве я не герой-любовник? – находится он. – Мне нужна всего-то пара минут, чтобы довести новейшего робокопа до экстаза!

Коннор открывает глаза.

– Что? До экстаза? – неверяще переспрашивает он. – Ты уверен, что знаешь значение этого слова?

Но Гэвин не покупается на его якобы серьезную физиономию.

– До экстаза, до оргазма, как хочешь назови, – самодовольно заявляет он. – Заставил тебя кончить своими волшебными пальчиками, ха!

Он шевелит пальцами, демонстрируя их волшебность, и не может сдержать ухмылки, когда щеки Коннора голубеют – и это точно не игра освещения.

– Я поддавался, – Коннор закидывает руку за голову с самым независимым видом, – знаешь, можно запустить программу, снизить порог и...

– Фу, – с чувством перебивает Гэвин, – фу, электронная скукота. Просто признай, что я охуенен во всем, от ремонта до секса.

Коннор в ответ смеется. Конечно, ничего он не признает, – этот засранец на удивление упрям, когда дело доходит до признания очевидной всем и каждому охуенности Гэвина Рида. Это почему-то почти не бесит.

Пару минут они молчат. Где-то за стеной работает телевизор.

– Спасибо, Гэвин, – негромко говорит Коннор.

Его глаза закрыты, на губах слабая улыбка, а диод горит желтым с редкими проблесками голубого, и это очень успокаивает. Гэвин медленно выдыхает. Может, все обойдется. Может, им повезет.

– Не за что, – отмахивается он.

– Без тебя я не справился бы.

Гэвин подозревает, что без него Коннор не оказался бы в этой халупе с дырой на половину тела, но сейчас не время об этом вспоминать.

– Скажешь это Девятке, когда он начнет отрывать мне голову, – предлагает он. – А он начнет.

Коннор продолжает улыбаться, но теперь улыбка не такая мягкая.

– Если наши друзья не заскочат в гости раньше него.

Гэвин хмыкает, потому что на это нечего возразить. Протянув руку, он вытаскивает пистолет из кобуры Коннора, кладет его на сидение рядом с собой, устраивается поудобнее, готовясь к ожиданию.

– Что ж, посмотрим, кто найдет нас первым, – спокойно говорит он.


End file.
